Sensitive
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: While prying Dr. Cockroach away from his work, Susan discovers that his antennae have a very interesting effect on the mad scientist...
1. Sensitive: Antennae

**FF: Hey Y'all! Now, firstly, I just wanna say- *dodges anvil* AGAIN?! REALLY?! LET ME FINISH, PEOPLE! Yeesh...okay, as I was saying, I know I have to update a lot of other stories but either my inspiration is dead or I don't have time, and, for those waiting for Liza and Lyska's sequel, I want to finish the story and then post it so I don't leave you guys hanging.**

**FF: Okay, so with that out of the way, I recently watched Monsters Vs. Aliens and then this little idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Enjoy please :)**

* * *

Dr. Cockroach rubbed at his oversized eyes, willing himself to stay focused. He'd been working on this particular project for a month straight now- a way for Susan to control the usage/expression of the quantonium which would allow her to control her size quite easily. However, that blasted potion was being tricky and therefore led to him obsessing over it for hours on end.

A fact that rather worried his giant friend.

"Hey, Doc?" Susan's voice surprised him, he jerked and spun around, one hand to his chest, antennae sticking straight up in alarm.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." She winced from where she stood in the doorway to his room, her shoulders hunching in sympathy.

"No, no, my dear, it's quite alright." He assured her, giving her a tired smile. "May I help you with anything?"

"When was the last time you took a break from working on this?" She asked, her expression changing from remorseful to concerned.

Oh. It was one of THOSE conversations.

He often had such conversations with his fellow monsters who were either worried or irritated about his habit of ignoring his need of sleep, or totally oblivious and just wanted to play (*cough*BOB*cough*). With the 50 years they'd spent together, Link, Bob, and Insecto had gotten used to his habits and merely waited until he passed out to tie him to his bed.

Ginormica refused to use that method, (a source of relief since the poor doctor was sick of waking up with ropes pinning him down.) However, he did not know what method she WOULD use as she hadn't done anything yet besides try to talk him into submitting.

"Ummmmmm...I don't really know." He gave her his most winning smile as he answered- it was the truth! He had no clue. Wait, what day was it? Maybe if he had a reference point...

"Dr.C, don't you think you should rest a bit. You know, recharge your batteries!" She smiled hopefully at him, gesturing to his bed tucked away in the corner.

He sighed. "Susan, I said I'd make something to help you have a chance at a normal life and I shall." He responded stubbornly, crossing his arms.

The whitehaired giantess before him clasped her hands together, a pleading look on her face. "Please? Please just get some rest- this isn't healthy!" She insisted. "For me?" She added, making an adorable puppydog face.

"But this IS for you!" He countered, fighting hard not to be swayed by that beautiful pair of blue eyes. "And I shant stop until I have fufilled my promise."

He couldn't help but feel a bit of dread when the giantess crossed her arms, her expression becoming stern.

"Dr.C..." She let herself trail off, using what Link fondly called her 'general voice'. It was the voice Susan used when she was becoming frustrated or was scolding someone. "You need the rest."

He shook his head and turned back to his work, hoping that Susan would just let it go.

However, Susan does not just let things go. She holds on.

Using the reason for which she was named Ginormica, she reached down and scooped the mad scientist into her hand, earning a yelp of surprise.

"Susan! My work-"

"Can wait." She finished his sentence for him, using her free hand to gently pull the beaker out of his grasp and place it on his table which was filled with other scientific implements (a difficult task with her size.) "Is everything alright to be left alone for a bit?"

"No! I must finish-" He stopped when he saw her narrow her eyes at him and realized that, given their positions, he really wasn't in a good spot to defy her. "...yes..." He sighed, crossing his arms and turning from her.

She chuckled at his adorable sulking and gave him a hug the best she could. "Don't be sad, there's always tomorrow, or the day after depending on how much sleep you need." She soothed, cuddling him a little as she walked out of his room.

"Ah, Susan," He stammered as he fought to contain the blush that had overtaken him. "Why are we leaving my room? I thought you wanted me to sleep."

"I do, but I don't think i can trust you to sleep in the room with all your science stuff tempting you." She smiled at him and helped him climb onto her shoulder.

"Where are we going then?" He tilted his head. "Certainly not with Link or Bob with their method of..._encouraging_ me to sleep."

Susan laughed and shook her head, careful not to accidentally jostle her passenger. "No, I don't want you to wake up covered in ropes again." She giggled at the memory. "We're going to my room where I can keep an eye on you."

"Your room?! My dear, I'm not sure that is within the realms of propriety!" He protested, his blush reappearing with a vengeance.

"Relax, it's just a sleepover. Besides, we won't be sleeping on the same cot." She reassured him, a faint blush appearing on her own cheeks.

After the whole 'saving the world' thing, the monsters had chosen to remain at Area 50 something- where else would they go? Monger had allowed them to decorate their rooms as a 'good job' reward, and the fact that they were no longer prisoners. Due to that, they all had their own beds and furniture and such for their rooms.

Susan's room had a bed to accommodate her ginormous (hahahaha) size, an accumulation of rugs to simulate a rug of giant proportions, and a metal alcove that held three outfits in her size- her 'prison' jumpsuit (which she was wearing), her 'alien' suit, and a T-shirt and jeans of her size, (the last outfit a gift of thanks for saving the world.)

As they walked in, Susan headed for her bed- a pull out metal slab with a mattress, pillow, and blanket- and gently deposited Dr. Cockroach on it. She then turned and, hooking her fingers under a small indent, pulled out a long thin metal platform a foot or so away from the bed.

Every room had one of these in case a monster needed to be quarantined and couldn't come out if their room. It was a little (or in Ginormica's case, a huge) plate for food.

"Here," Susan pulled some stuffing from her pillow and a small (to her) blanket from her pocket, arranging them in a way that mimicked a bed. "Here's where you'll sleep."

"Thank you my dear, it looks lovely..." He couldn't help but glance at the massive doorway, antennae twitching slightly as he calculated his chances of escaping.

Following his gaze, the giantess sent him a look, arching an eyebrow.

"Eheh, just wishful thinking." He grinned nervously at her almost-but-not-quite irked expression- he'd heard the saying 'the female is the more deadly of the species' before and had no desire to test it, especially with Susan.

She tilted her head, a smile slowly appearing on her lips. "Hey, Doc? Did you know that your antennae flick around with your moods?"

"Ah, yes. After 50 years I don't pay much attention to that anymore." He looked up and, smiling, flicked his antennae for show.

"What's it like having antennae?"

"Well it's odd at first, having a additional body parts on the top of one's head that assist in touch, smel_lLLL_!" He hadn't noticed Susan crouching to gently stroke his antennae, but stiffened in shock as the sensation registered.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She gasped, both hands flying over her mouth in surprise, blue eyes wide.

"No, no, I'm fine my dear." He assured her, giving himself a shake. "It's just...that was a bizarre feeling."

"Soooo I didn't hurt you?" She insisted, her hands wringing each other nervously.

"Not at all. It was...it wasn't entirely unpleasant..." He tilted his head, struggling to figure the sensation out. "Or maybe not unpleasant at a_AALL_!"

He jumped and spun to stare in shock at the giantess, who was biting her lip, obviously fighting back a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its just funny how you react!" She giggled, trying to muffle the laughter for his sake.

"Don't tell Link! He'd never let me hear the end of it!" The mad scientist pleaded, adding frantically, "Or Bob! No telling Bob either! He's not good with secrets..."

"I won't, I promise!" Susan put up a hand and placed the other over her heart.

"Good." He sighed, relaxing.

Well, he relaxed until the giantess smirked playfully, a glint in her eyes making him stiffen. "Susan..." He warned, slowly stepping away from her, large amber eyes watching her suspiciously.

She lunged forward and scooped him up in her right hand, still smirking as her friend squirmed to try and wriggle out of her grasp.

"Susan! Put me down!" He struggled to escape her, but alas, she was too strong.

"Oh I will," she chuckled evilly. "Once I've explored this _very_ interesting quirk of yours." She grinned when he froze and stared up at her in horror.

"No!" He yelped, thrashing and writhing as much as he could. "No, no, no, nononono_nonoNO_!"

The whitehaired giantess simply readjusted her grip on him, and delicately stroked one of the doctor's antennaes, purposefully drawing out the touch.

"_GYAH_, careful S-Susan! They're very sens-sensitive!" He squeaked, shivering at the slow caress, his antennae quivering.

It wasn't painful, but it was just such a bizarrely _ODD_ feeling! Yet, despite the strange foreign feeling and the slight embarrassment of being petted like that, the sensation became more and more pleasant the more Susan stroked him.

"Ah, Susan I- ohhhhh that...that feels rather nice..." He practically melted into her touch, falling limp on her hand, his oversized eyes half lidded with bliss. "I wonder if cats feel like thi-a little lower, oh, yes, that does feel good..."

Susan giggled, finding that a blissed out Dr. Cockroach was an ADORABLE Dr. Cockroach. She happily continued petting him, giggling at every delighted sigh and pleased chirr that her friend made.

After about ten minutes of stroking and petting, Susan declared bedtime and gently placed the chirring mad scientist on the makeshift bed before hurrying to her bed for some well deserved rest as well.

~~~~~a few days later~~~~~~~~

Dr. Cockroach carefully dripped a few drops of violet liquid into a beaker, mixing with the cloudy liquid inside. He was making progress with Susan's potion, he just needed a few more days or a week or two to complete the formula.

Setting the dropper and beaker down, he reached for another glass container, but froze as a deliciously wonderful sensation appeared from his antennae. He leaned into the graceful touch, blinking dazedly when the gentle fingers broke contact.

He shook his head and looked after Susan as she happily walked away, a goofy smile on his face as he watched. Susan turned and made a small motion, a grin on her lips.

Eagerly, he cleaned his workspace and scurried rapidly after her into her room.

Already inside, Susan offered a hand to him and, once he climbed on, lifted him into the air as she sat on her bed. Leaning against the wall, she placed the part cockroach scientist on her lap and resumed stroking his antennae.

He chirred in pleasure and curled up on her lap like a happy kitten, earning a small giggle from his giant companion.


	2. Sensitive: Ticklish

**FF: Hey there, folks! I honestly didn't expect to write another chapter on this, and I didn't want to until POP another idea showed up. Enjoy the fruits of my labor...ENJOY THEM! XD**

"Ohhh, goodness, that feels heavenly..." Dr. Cockroach chirred in pure delight, nearly delirious with pleasure as Susan, cradling him in one arm, gently stroked one of his antennae with her finger. "I never knew you had such, (ah...) skilled fingers, my dear..."

Susan was resting on her cot in her room, one leg hanging down with the other propped up, and was amusing herself by carressing the mad scientist's antennae- a routine the two of them had gotten into a week ago.

He would never admit it but the mad scientist absolutely loved all the attention the giantess lavished upon him, and he loved that she allowed him to steal her away for hours. Just the two of them.

"I have many hidden talents..." Susan answered, sounding pleased with herself, and gave him an extra long stroke for the compliment. "So, Doc, when did you figure out how sensitive your antennae are?"

He let out another purr before answering, "I found out rather quickly. It was hard to ignore the sensations they provided, my dear, given their purpose of aiding a cockroach's senses."

"True...but how on earth did you manage to hide it from Link and Bob?" She asked, almost laughing as she thought about what those two would've done had they known about the mad scientist's quirk.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." He groaned, closing his eyes and letting one arm flop over his face. "Once I got used to being a monster Link and Bob made it a game to try and touch my antennae, mainly due to my reactions when they got close to their goal."

"What kind of reactions?" Susan tilted her head. "I imagine you might've been a little panicky considering how they act when they have tease-worthy info."

"You imagine correctly, my dear. I'd jump or point whatever I was working on at the time at them or smack their hands like crazy, all while yelling about personal space." He sighed, trying to hold back a chirr as she continued petting him.

Susan giggled at the mental image. "I take it that worked to get them to stop?" After all, she hadnt seen them go for his antennae at all since she'd come.

"Oh no, not at all. If anything, it encouraged them." A smug smile appeared on his face as he continued, "The only thing I could do to escape was climb up the walls or even to the ceiling, and I can stay up there with my notepad and a pencil for quite a long time- oh, a little higher please, Susan. Ohhh yes, just like that..."

"You know," The giantess mused whilst continuing to pet him. "With how sensitive your antennae are, I keep wondering if you're sensitive in other places too."

"I beg your pardon?! I- ah, Susan- I don't- ohh, that's lovely right there..." The poor cockroach man kept trying to protest, seeing where her line of thought was going, but was being distracted by the constant motion of her fingertips sliding across his antennae.

"C'mon Doc..." She smirked sneakily, continuing her affectionate attack on his antennae- which were now quivering in delight. "Are you sensitive here?"

He twitched as she poked him on the chest. "N-no, I'm- gah,_Susan_!" He shivered as she glided her finger across the thin appendages lazily, struggling to focus.

"What about here?" She suggested, pausing in her petting to hover one slim finger over his stomach while another continued to stroke.

"S-susan, I, ahhhh," Despite the bliss he felt, he cursed it. He couldn't concentrate! She'd find out- with him in such a drowsy state of mind, he couldn't deny her anything, (not that he ever could anyway.)

"Well? Are you?" She prompted, returning her finger to languidly tracing both antennae, doubling the sensation, and purposefully drawing it out for maximum effect.

"Ohhhh my...I, ah, I..." He struggled to think clearly. "I, ahhhhhh, I-I am." He unwillingly answered, horror at his mistake beginning to clear the dreamy haze away.

Susan smiled, pleased with his response. "I had a feeling." She stated, an evil glint appearing in her sapphire eyes. "But I want to know just HOW sensitive you are..."

When her fingers stopped stroking, and he heard her words, he finally managed to break free from dreamy haze. He instantly leaped out of her arms, skittering down her leg to the floor, and made a break for the door.

"Oh no! You're not getting out of this that easily!" Susan grinned, chasing after him.

Dr. Cockroach yelped and shot out of her room at top speed, panicked. Her longer strides would easily catch up to him in no time! What could he do?!

Both of them burst out into the main area, drawing the attention of Link, Insectosaurous, and Bob, as Susan began to gain on the mad scientist.

"Just give up! You know I'm faster than you!" The giantess laughed, enjoying herself immensely.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted back, running as fast as he could. An idea suddenly dawned upon him, making him sprint for Insectosaurous.

"Excuse me, Insecto!" He called out politely, scurrying up the massive mutant's leg and up her back. Once high enough, he jumped off and clung to the wall as if he were a magnet, panting as he stared down at Susan.

"You cheater!" She shouted, but the smile on her face betrayed her angry tone.

Insectosauros, (she didn't like the name Butterflysaurous,) roared something questioningly to Link while watching Susan try to grab Dr. Cocroach.

"I dunno either, Insecto." He shrugged. "Let's find out. Hey Susan? What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch Dr. C for my own little experiment." The giantess answered, an evil grin appearing on her lips as she spoke. "However, he doesn't want to help."

Bob blinked in confusion. "But weren't you his test subject before?"

"Yep, but I don't think he likes the situation to be vice versa." She commented.

"Because of what you want to test!" The mad scientist called down, holding onto the wall securely with all four limbs.

"What are you trying to test?" Link turned to the white-haired giantess. "If it's something that can get the quack in such a panic I wanna know about it."

"I'm NOT a QUACK! And Susan, don't you dare say anything!"

"Hmm, I dunno, Doc. It's pretty tempting..." She mused, tapping on finger against her chin.

"_Susan_!" He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then, when he was sure she was looking, did the best puppydog eyes he could and, given the size of his eyes, it was VERY impressive.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Susan gasped and looked utterly hypnotized, (as well as Bob, but he was hypnotized by his Jello girlfriend that'd randomly appeared,) but Link scowled at the doctor.

"Really, Doc? I wasn't going to tease you about whatever it was...much."

"You and I have varying definitions of 'much,' Link. I'd rather not risk it." Dr. Cockroach answered stiffly, still maintaining his stare as he kept his eyes locked on Susan's.

"My goodness, you're adorable..." She stated, keeping up the stare contest until she could take no more. "Alright, alright! I won't tell! I won't!"

He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, his body relaxing...until he lost his grip on the wall. He yelped in panic and, though he scrabbled furiously at the metal, he could not regain purchase.

And he fell right into Susan's waiting hands.

"Well, well, well. I thought you said you could stay up there for quite some time?" She teased, grinning in evil delight.

"Y-yes, well that tactic had to fail sometime..." He gulped, gold eyes wide as he slowly crawled backwards on her hands. "So I might have to try a different one!"

He flung himself off her hands and would have made it to the ground, had it not been for Susan's reflexes as she snagged the collar of his lab coat and lifted him into the air to her eye level.

"Nice try, but like I said," she dropped him onto one hand and curled her fingers around him, stopping any escapes cold with her firm grip. "You're not getting out of this that easy."

"And that 'this' you speak of is...?" Link prodded, making the part cockroach scientist glare at him in horror.

"Sorry, Link." Susan smiled apologetically, turning and heading for her room. "But I said I wouldn't tell."

* * *

"Please, Susan, I beg of you- don't do this..." Dr. Cockroach pleaded, staring imploringly up at the giantess who held him captive.

"Why?" She asked, sitting on the floor cross-legged as her door shut with a clang.

"Uh," He hesitated. If he told her why then she'd know for sure, but if he didn't he'd be teased for the rest of his life! ...well, she sort of already knew so...

"I don't want Link to find out about my...uh...weakness." He stammered on the last bit, still refusing to admit it out loud. "He'll hear!"

Susan chuckled and stroked one antennae reassuringly. "It's okay, Doc. The doors are soundproof, remember? Don't worry about it," her expression became sly, "...worry about this instead."

He shrieked with laughter as her giant fingers attacked his sides, struggling frantically to stop the assault. "SUSA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AN! STAHAHAHAHAP IT!"

"I'm sorry what? You need to talk clearer, I can't make out what you're saying!" She said in a mock innocent voice, switching from his sides to his stomach.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP! STOP!" He laughed hysterically, his antennae jerking like crazy as he writhed to escape her surprisingly nimble fingers. "SUSAN!"

She just laughed and ignored his plea, thoroughly enjoying his non-evil laughter. It was such a lovely sound...

"SUSAHAHAHAHAN!" He tried again, writhing and twisting to escape, when suddenly, he fell off her lap to the floor. He was stunned for a moment, as well as Susan, who started to get worried when he didn't move, but then, seeing his chance, he took off like a shot.

Susan, relieved he was alright, sprang to her feet and chased after him as he zipped up the wall, grinning happily. "Get down here! I'm not done yet!" She called up to him, giggles bubbling out between her words.

"It is precisely for that reason that I am up here!" He retorted, still panting but a wild smile was on his face.

For the next few minutes the two raced around Susan's room, one chasing and trying to catch the other, one trying to avoid and escape the other- both laughing with joy.

When Susan finally managed to catch him, (using her bed as a springboard,) she continued to tickle attack him for a few minutes more, making both nearly incoherent with laughter. Finally though, Susan had mercy on the poor mad scientist and halted in her assault.

He lay panting on her lap, struggling to regain enough oxygen as a few leftover giggles came through, his antennae flicking with each one.

The giantess was also a little out of breath, and had a big smile on her lips. She picked her friend up and cradled him in the crook of her right arm, leaning against the wall as they both enjoyed the moment of peace.

"Wasn't...that fun...Doc?" Susan panted, letting out a few stray chuckles.

"Despite the...tickle torture...it was rather...enjoyable, yes..." He huffed, grinning up at her as he regained his breath. "I do hope...you won't...take advantage of...this, my dear..."

"Don't worry...Doc," She affectionately patted his head and stroked one antennae. "I won't...too often, that is..."

He sighed in mock disappointment. "You know, I really must get some sort of counterattack against you, my dear."

"I'll be ready and waiting Doc. Bring it on." She smiled sleepily at him, her eyes drooping. "Y'know, I'm kinda tired after all that."

"_You're_ tired? How do you think _I'm_ feeling?" He teased, letting himself relax in her very warm, very comfy arm. "Maybe a nap is in order..."

"I totally agree." Susan murmured, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor and grabbing her pillow and blanket from her bed. Placing the both items in their proper place, she rolled onto her right side and put the mad scientist on her pillow.

She smiled and whispered, "Sleep well," and closed her eyes.

Before Dr. Cockroach could reach for the blanket, the giantess' hand gently slid over him, enveloping him in wonderful heat. He smiled softly at her and patted her hand. "Thank you my dear."

And they both fell asleep, perfectly content.

**(PS. FF: If you show that you like it with reviews I could probably be persuaded to write another chappy where Dr. Cockroach gets his revenge~)**


End file.
